The Great Outdoors (transcript)
Episode: The Great Outdoors (The episode begins with Stimpy marching up a hill) Stimpy: Oh joy, what a beautiful day! We're gonna spend the whole weekend really roughing it, just like the animals, yes sir! It's back to nature for us, right Ren? (Ren isn't happy) Ren: Will you shut up? I don't want to rough anything so shut up! Shut up all right? (Later, the tent is now set up, and Ren and Stimpy sit on the grass) Ren: Well, I'm hungry. Don't tell me you didn't bring any food. (Stimpy grabs the backpack and find pills) Stimpy: Here you go Ren, dehydrated food pills. Ren: What? Stimpy: Just like the primitive man ate. See, there's pills for meat, cheese, vegetables, grains, tacos, applesauce. (Stimpy stopped pointing at the pills) Ren: '''Now, that's truly disgusting. Pills for food. (Ren is still not Happy, then he wants the red meat pill) I'll have the red meat pill. (Stimpy closes his left hand) '''Stimpy: Uh, uh, uh, Ren! The red meat dinner pill is only for the ruggedest of people. Since you wanna make it easy, why don't you try a nice creamed spinach pill? (Ren is so angry) Ren: I'll show you who's rugged! (He grabs the pill) GIVE ME THAT MEAT PILL!!! Stimpy: Okay, Ren, okay. But first you have to add wa.... Ren: Shut up! (Stimpy stops talking) Ren: '''I know what I'm doing. Hmm.. (Ren looks at the sign on the pill it says "Cowboys Delight Meat Dinner".) "Cowboys Delight Dinner". I'm a cowboy. (Ren opens his mouth, and takes a bite on the pill and swallows. He sighs, suddenly the meat pill inside Ren turns into Mr. Horse. He looks at us) '''Mr. Horse: No sir, I don't like it. (Later, It's foggy at the Lake, Stimpy checks if the Coast is Clear) Stimpy: 'Gosh, Ren, isn't this Beautiful? '''Ren: '''Huh? (Ren looked Crossed) '''Stimpy: '''Hey, you know what would be fun? (Stimpy whispers at Ren's Ears) Let's Go Skinny Dipping. '''Ren: '''WHAT?!! (Ren chatters his Teeth) Are you Crazy? (Stimpy is about to take off his Fur) '''Stimpy: '''Oh, come on, Ren, you'll like it. (Stimpy continues taking off his Fur, Ren sees Stimpy takes off his Fur all the way down) '''Ren: '''No! (Ren close his Eyes, While he chatters his Teeth) '''Stimpy: '(offscreen) It's all right, Ren, It's nature. (Ren sees Stimpy Naked, Stimpy smiles and blinks, Stimpy jumps of the Tree Branch, And lands in the Water) '''Stimpy: '''Come on in; Ren, the water's fine. '''Ren: '''I don't know. What if someone sees me? '''Stimpy: '''We're in the middle of nowhere, Who's gonna see you? '''Ren: '''Hmm. (Ren looks around) '''Ren: '''Well, that water does look pretty inviting. (Ren unzips his Fur, And puts on the Tree Branch with Stimpy's Fur, Ren is ready to go in) '''Ren: '''Okay, here I come! '''Stimpy: '''No fair. '''Ren: '''Huh? (Ren looks at his Underwear) Oh, no. (Ren covers his Underwear) '''Stimpy: '''Oh, come on, Ren. (Ren looks at Stimpy, Ren nods his head "no") '''Ren: '''Mm-mm. '''Stimpy: '''Come on! (Ren has a scared expression) '''Ren: '''Well... okay. (Ren takes off his Underwear, He's naked too, Ren puts his Underwear on the Tree Branch with his Fur and Stimpy's Fur, He get in the Water and Swim to Stimpy) '''Stimpy: '''Well, hello there! (Ren looks around) '''Ren: '''This feels great! Come on, let's frolic. (Stimpy pushes Ren into the Water, Ren gargling and Spits the Water Out, The camera moves to the Bushes where Old Man Hunger hides in here, He watches Ren and Stimpy Skinny Dip in the Water) '''Old Man Hunger: '''Skinny Dipping? (to the audience) I just love skinny dipping! (He runs to Ren and Stimpy, He waves to them) Hey, fellers! (Ren and Stimpy turn their back, And sees Old Man Hunger, We can see his Butt, Old Man Hunger runs toward the lake, Ren and Stimpy's eye pupils move Up, Down, Left, and Right, Old Man Hunger jumps into the lake as the bandage comes off, Ren and Stimpy sees Old Man Hunger comes down closer and closer, Until he finally landed in the Water, He gargles and Spits the Water Out) How're you fellers doing? Beautiful day isn't it? (Old Man Hunger swims in the water) Boy, it sure is nice to find other guys who are comfortable with their nakedity like me! (He continues to swim) Say, you know know who'd like this? (to the audience) Ma! Hey, ma! (Ren and Stimpy looked Surprised) '''Mrs. Buttloaves: '''Hello, men! (Ren and Stimpy looks at Mrs. Buttloaves, Then looks at us, Cut to Stimpy who is wearing his fur again while he holds a Basket) '''Stimpy: '''I'm off to pick berries, Ren. (The camera moves to Ren who is sitting behind the log) '''Ren: '''Yeah, yeah. '''Stimpy: Would you light the fire while I'm gone? Ren: WHAT?! Do I have to do EVERYTHING?? Stimpy: You know I'm lost without you. (Ren inspects the branches on the ground) Ren: How am I supposed to start a fire? Stimpy (offscreen): Rub two twigs together! Ren (confused): Twigs? What are twigs? (with a squeak, he grabs two nearby Tooth Squirrels and starts to rub them together vigorously. One burps. Ren keeps rubbing them together furiously and growls) THAT'S no way to start a fire! (throws the Squirrels aside and pulls out a container of gasoline) THIS is! Yes, sir, this will get it going. (pours the entirety of the container of gasoline over the branches, then pulls out a match) One roaring cozy campfire, coming up. (lights the match and lowers it to the gasoline-drenched branches) (A big fire breaks out, Ren is fully engulfed in flames, and runs around screaming. Old Man Hunger, now wearing a scout master's hat, reappears from behind a sign that say "No Ball Playing") Old Man Hunger (excited) Ahh! Hang on, little feller, I'll save you! (The still-screaming Ren is suddenly stomped on repeatedly by Old Man Hunger, wearing a big boot) I just love skinny stomping! (He keeps stomping, then finally stops. Ren is now a pile of black ash with eyeballs. He is then doused with water and prodded with a stick.) After stomping your campfire, always douse the embers and stir the ashes with a stick. (Mixes Ren with the stick as he is talking to the audience) (Stimpy is skipping back to the campsite with a basket of berries. He suddenly sees the black, charred Ren, who is very angry) Stimpy: Oooooh! (Ren punches Stimpy, who goes flying off-screen) (The camera moves to Ren and Stimpy sitting on a log, at nighttime under the stars) Stimpy: Aren't the stars beautiful, Ren? Ren: 'Yeah, they are. (turns to Stimpy) This roughing it stuff is great, Stimpy. Why don't we sleep under the stars tonight? '''Stimpy: '''Okay pal. (Stimpy falls fast asleep, As Ren looks at the stars. The night sky turns black and the moon is going down, But Ren isn't falling asleep. He hears a Mosquito buzzing and It lands on his arm, Ren's head, legs, And butt begin to wiggle. He growls at the audience. Ren goes back to sleep until he wakes up and founds a Mosquito sucking his blood. Ren screams like a girl and hit the Mosquito with his hand. Then he goes back to sleep. A Mosquito's eye looks at Ren and his blood from the inside. Millions of Mosquitoes look at Ren and they're ready to have his blood. The Next Morning, The Mosquito Leader and his Mosquito friends are full) '''Mosquito Leader: '''Oh man! What a feast! '''Mosquito #1: '''Oh, I'll never do that again. '''Mosquito #2: '''Oh, I'm stuffed. (Mosquito #2 burps, They begin to leave) '''Mosquito Leader: '''I don't you about the rest of you guys. But I'm gonna lay me some eggs. '''Mosquito #1: '''I hear you man. (The Mosquitoes leave. Stimpy wakes up and yawns happily, He smacks his lips) '''Stimpy: '(as he rubs his stomach) Man, did I sleep good! (turns to Ren) How'd you sleep Ren? (The camera moves to Ren who is covered in Red Mosquito bites) 'Ren: '(groans weakly) Oh, I slept all right. (Later, Ren went to the Lake. He wasn't going Skinny Dipping this time, He going to get a drink of water) 'Ren: '''This outdoors stuff sure makes you thirsty. (takes out a glass and takes the water) Ah. cool, fresh, virgin spring water. (Ren is going to take a sip until Stimpy appears and stops him) '''Stimpy: '''Sweet lord, NO! (slaps Ren's hand and the glass breaks off-screen) You can't drink that water, Ren! (points to the off-screen Beavers) Beavers do their business in that water. If you drink it, you could get Beaver Fever! (Ren blinks his eyes, He growls at Stimpy) '''Ren: '''BEAVER FEVER?!! Would you mind telling me what I am supposed to drink then? '''Stimpy: '''Don't worry Ren, (went to the Water Tank) I always bring a supply of clean, pure, unpolluted water. (Ren gasps, Stimpy gives him the water and Ren drinks it) '''Ren: '(sighs happily) Thanks Stimpy, You saved my... (He stops when he sees something in the water tank, Ren screams when sees a Beaver floating inside the water tank. He shivers) I... don't... feel so... good. (He continues to shiver until his ears turns into Beaver ears) Hey! (feels his Beaver ears) My ears! (Ren's Beaver tooth grows, He screams and sees his tail turns into a Beaver's tail) 'Stimpy: '(sees Ren as a Beaver) Oh dear! (to the audience) Beaver Fever! '''Ren: '''Look what you've done to me now, (hits Stimpy with his Beaver tail) YOU FAT, BLOATED, STUPID, IDIOT!!!! (The camera moves to the lake. Old Man Hunger comes out of the water and has a Beaver tooth) '''Old Man Hunger (excited) Ahh! (Ren continues hitting Stimpy with his Beaver tail, Old Man Hunger hits Stimpy with his Beaver tail too.) '''Old Man Hunger: '''I just love skinny slappin'. (Old Man Hunger smiles as the Episode Irises out) Category:Episode Transcripts